NO
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


Today was an average day in the ouran host club, wait average and ouran host club cant be in the same sentence so it was more of a less exciting than usual day. The usual ladies came and went to see the members of the host club entertain them and make them feel special as usual. But this day wasn't going to be like any other the host club had ever experienced.

As the ladies all began to leave the third music class room and the large white and gold doors closed behind them, the room was now empty all except for the host club members. "Well, I would say today has gone better than it ever has and all thanks to you Haruhi, my darling angel in blue." proclaimed Tamaki, the boss of the host club. "Sure, whatever you say Senpai, I didn't even do much but talk to the girls." Haruhi told him who was now putting his arms around her for the worst hug she had ever experienced.

The ever ominous king of shadows, Kyoya Ootori could feel that something unwelcoming was making it's way towards the host club doors. "Hikaru, Kaoru can i speak with you two for a moment?" He asked so he could get some insight on what he was feeling.

But it was already too late.

The curtains began to close by themselves and every light in the room switched off making the third music room cloaked in darkness. Nothing but pure silence filled the room for a brief few seconds until the large doors slowly pushed open as three figures made their way into the room. They all wore black cloaks and each carried different colored beelzenef puppets on their right hands each. "AHHH! Theres three nekozawa's!" screamed Tamaki who was now hiding behind Kyoya who wasn't the slightest bit amused.

"Greetings host club, we are fellow members of the dark magic club and are simply on a quest that was ordered by our leader the great Nekozawa Senpai." The shortest of the group said who looked to be the height of an eight year old who began waving his red beelzenef around in the air and began mumbling to himself. The other two held a green and purple beelzenef and began to do the same and stepped back as Nekozawa began to enter the room. "Greetings once again Suoh, Fujioka and the Hitachiin I have come to seek revenge for what you have done to my bore beelzenef." He yelled at the four members of the host club both confusing and shocking them. "Oh, the from the cafeteria!, that was pretty funny." Said both of the twins recalling the event and laughing.

==FLASHBACK TO THREE HOURS PRIOR==

The Ouran academy lunch room was quite as Nekozawa Senpai and the three other members of the dark magic club sat alone and did nothing but read ancient text about black magic. Everything was fine until two red headed twins stumbled up behind Nekozawa dumping their trays of lunch onto the hood of his cloak. The boys began to laugh as the ran to Haruhi and Tamaki, stole their lunches and repeated the process while also staining beelzenef in the procedure. "Thats enough you two!, and you over there, Fujioka and Suoh, how dare you aid them, you'll all pay for this!' Nekozawa said as he and his club members fled the cafeteria.

==FLASHBACK END==

"Begin Dark Magic Club members, make them pay for what they have done!" Nekozawa Senpai yelled as the four each began to swirl their beelzenef around in the air. "If you four are going to act like children then so be it" he said to them as a flash of light filled the room and quickly dimmed down. The dark magic club left for their business was done.

The host club stood there confused because nothing came from the 'spell' that was cast. "Takashi, I'm scared" said and now trembling Honey Senpai clutching his favorite stuffed rabbit Usa-Chan. Mori just grunted and walked away taking Honey with him. "Well that was a crummy trick even for the Nekozawa Senpai standards." Said Hikaru as he began to return to what he was doing.

Haruhi wasn't sure of this, she felt strange like something was happening inside of her that she couldn't control and Tamaki felt the same way. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling so well…" Haruhi said turning to the twins who were no where in sight and all that could be found was a steaming pile of two Ouran Academy blazers. Panicking Haruhi turned to Tamaki but the same fate had befallen him causing haruhi to scream but not before noticing that her skin was starting to steam itself and everything went black.


End file.
